


Bubbles

by Star_Lite



Series: New Overwatch Imagines [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes Gets a Bath, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes is a Little Shit, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lite/pseuds/Star_Lite
Summary: It always seems that Jamie makes it so tricky whenever he needs to take a bath, but you've recently discovered that by offering to join him is a sure way of getting him to take a well-needed soak.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Original Character(s), Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Reader, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Original Female Character(s), Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/You
Series: New Overwatch Imagines [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697278
Kudos: 36





	Bubbles

The morning sun seeped through the make-shift curtains to the little tin-shack that you shared with Jamie. It was still early, and it was evident that he is sleeping soundly from beside you due to those loud snores and the way that his body seemed to hang so loosely around your own.

A warm smile pulled across your lips as you carefully twist your body around in his hold to be facing his lean chest. You hummed gently, pressing your head forward against his chest and just lay there for a moment or two longer before you need to start the day. For a second you worried that you might fall asleep, but then this ungodly scent wafted up your nose, and it made you pull away from Jamie.

When was the last time that Jamie had bathed? You thought to yourself as you leaned closer again to access another sniff. It was a heavy musk of gunpowder and dirt. It made you shudder as you carefully slipped away from him and stumbled from the bed and decided that something needed to be done about this.

In the next moment, you walked from the room into your tiny bathroom and twisted the knobs to the clunky bathtub, watching as it began to fill up. It was times like these that you would use your most special bath oils and foams, pouring them in with little regard and watching as the water began to shimmer and foam.

“Perfect.” You announce softly to yourself and then wandered back toward the bedroom, snatching a few towels on your way and approaching where Jamie was still sleeping soundly. “Jamie~” You cooed softly as you climbed on top of him, straddling his waist as he lay in bed. “Jamie, wake up~” You whisper, pecking his jawline and listening to him grumble. “It’s time to wake up and take a bath~”

The young man grumbled angrily, pushing you off and rolling over onto his side, grabbing the duvet up and over his head to try and block you out further. “Jamie, c’mon…” You jabbed him playfully in the ribs. “Jamie, get up.” Your voice was more commanding now, but only a grumble of disapproval came in return. “Fine.” You finished, pulling yourself up and dusting yourself off. “I guess I’ll just have to use it myself…” Then slipping from the room, smiling as you heard the creak of the bed, making it evident of Jamie’s interest.

You returned to the bathroom, slowly removing your night clothes and then slipping into the warmth of the bath, humming as you sink into the heat and bubbles. The door groaned open, and you gazed up to see Jamie standing in the doorway. “Oh, hi…” You said softly with a knowing smile on your lips. “Did you want to join me?” He shrugged his shoulders, and you smiled. “There’s always room for one more~” You splashed the water at him jokingly.

“If you insist…” Jamie replied with a grin pulling across his lips, shoving down his boxers and then hopping into the water, sinking to be facing you with his back against the taps behind him. “See, isn’t this great~” Jamie frowned as you reached out for a sponge and some soap, massaging until foam began to form and then looking at him, scooting down the tub. “At one point, you’re going to have to do this without me. You know that, right?” You asked with a quirk to your brow at him.

A tiny scoff came from Jamie as you began to press the sponge against his taut chest muscles, rubbing against his dirty skin. “Why would I want to do that?” Jamie laughed then, and it made you scrunch your nose as you smile. “The only reason that I _ever_ shower is because of you…” You gifted him with an eye roll as you continued to clean his body. “Plus, what’s the point in getting clean if you’re not around to get dirty with afterwards?” He wiggled his brows, and it made you burst into a fit of giggles.

As you calmed down, you told him jokingly. “Shut up.” Watching a grin pulled across his handsome features, leaning forward to brush his lips against your own, then sinking into a passionate exchange. After a moment, you pulled away from his lips and breathed out. “Will you at least let me finish getting you clean first?” Jamie sighed dramatically as he leaned back and told you teasingly. “Then you’d better make it quick~”


End file.
